Heartbreak Is The Worst Pain
by Itachiluver123
Summary: Lilli is a plain, simple girl from California. She goes to Camp Rock, intending to start new and make some friends. She meets everyone and wants to have the time of her life. The ony problem is that she has a terrible secret. What happens when someone figures it out and how will her life change? Rated T for language. ShanexOc
1. Chapter 1

_**I would just like to say that I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters in anyway. I only own the plot to my story and Lilli, her step-dad, and her step-sister**_

"Lillian Anne Cooper! Get down here this instant!" I groaned and sat up quickly, not wanting to get in trouble. I quickly changed into a plain black t-shirt and some blue jeans. I race down the steps, just as I was sure my black hair was brushed properly, and was met with angry eyes. "What took you so long?" My step-dad asked, turning around and stalking back to the table.

"Sorry, I was trying to find something to wear. I ended up just picking this." I lied, not wanting to get in trouble for sleeping in. He looked at what I was wearing and nodded his approval. "You're going to that camp today. If it wasnt for the fact that you're paying for your own admission, you know I would never let you go. So, as a pre-caution, Jane is going with you. She is to watch you and make sure you dont get into any kind of trouble." I nodded and got to cooking breakfast as my step-dad sat down at the table, drinking his coffee.

I had just given my step-dad his breakfast when Jane walked into the room, sitting infront of him with a pout on her face. "Do I really have to go with her to that camp daddy? I have better things to do with my life!" She crossed her arms and my step-dad looked up. "I dont want her into any kind of trouble Janey. Plus that band that you like, Connect 3, is going to be there. You can always become friends with them!" I saw a smirk on Janes face and rolled my eyes. 'She didnt want to just 'be friends' with them' I thought. "Awww alright daddy, I guess I can make the sacrifice."

I rolled my eyes again and finished cleaning up the kitchen, thinking about how different me and Jane were. She had the shoulder-length platinum blonde hair, big brown eyes, and tan skin combination that had all the boys begging to date her. She was as skinny as a model, and as smart as the stereotypical model. She also dressed like every other girl at our school with her either really short shorts or short skirts and tops that end at their belly button. Today shes in a pink tanktop and a blue jean skirt which was, you guessed it, short.

I have waist-length black hair, which to, my own credit, had blue streaks running through it, bright blue eyes, and somewhat tan skin but was counted as pale here in sunny California. I wouldnt count myself as skinny and I was of average intelligence. I definently didnt dress like Jane, for more than one reason. I hate skirts and shirts that didnt cover much. I almost always wear jeans and t-shirts, sometimes tanktops, and rarely shorts.

I finished up and headed up to my room to pack. "Why does Jane have to go? She doesnt have any musical talents. She can sing alright I guess but nothing spectacular." I mumbled, putting the rest of my stuff in my bag. I brought the bag down and placed it in my sisters red corvette which already had her 3 bags in the back. I heard my father yelling to me and I walked inside. When I walked out an hour later, Jane was already in the car. "So loser, you all set to go?" She asked, sunglasses covering her eyes. I nodded and got in the car, flinching at the movement and we drove off to Camp Rock.

_**Thank you my lovely viewers for reading my story! Please review! If anyone wants to be put in my story just message me with your character information and, if you want, who you want to be paired with!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I would just like to say that I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters in anyway. I only own the plot to my story and Lilli, her step-dad, and her step-sister**

As we pulled up to Camp Rock, I smiled. From the parking area I could see some cabins, a beautiful lake, and the mess hall. I got out carefully and grabbed my bag. As I walked over to the other new arrivals, I accidently bumped into 2 girls and hissed in pain. "Im so sorry, I should have watched where I was going." I said, my teeth clenched as I looked away. "Oh its no problem at all! Youre a new arrival right? A first timer?" One of the girls asked. I noticed her smile and smiled back. "Yeah, first time here. Youve been here before?" Both of the girls nodded. "Im Kaitlyn and this is Mitchie." I nodded and ran a hand through my hair. "Im Lilli. The girl over there is my step sister Jane." I pointed over to where Jane was. She was talking to some blonde.

"Uh oh, your sister is friends with Tess? No offense, but your sister must be a bitch." Kaitlyn stated, sneering. I laughed and nodded. "She really is. So do you mind if I could room with you guys instead of her?" They nodded and smiled. "Of course! It wouldnt be any trouble and you seem really cool." Mitchie smiled and lead the way to their cabin.

When we walked in I smiled and placed my bag on a bed. "Its not a bad cabin, nothing like my dad said it was!" I stated, smiling. "What'd your dad think it was gunna be?" "He thought it would be rat and bug infested, way to open, and cramped." Both of the girls smiled. "Here at Camp Rock we make sure that all campers are comfortable." Mitchie stated, causing me and Kaitlyn to laugh and for Mitchie to join in after a second.

"So, classes dont start for awhile. What do you two do around here for fun when classes arent going on?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "Oh we can swim, canoe, just hang around. Me and Kaitlyn are suppose to meet Shane, Nate, and Kevin over by the lake soon, you can come with us if you want." Mitchie replied, smiling. "Wait... Youre that Mitchie?" I asked, eyes wide. "The one that is supposedly dating Shane?" Mitchie sighed and shook her head. "Me and Shane are just friends, as Ive told everyone. I helped him get back to who he was. Thats it." I nodded in understanding and laughed. "Wont Jane flip out when she finds out Im friends with Mitchie Torres, Shane Grays supposed girlfriend." I smirked and Kaitlyn laughed. "Well, youre going to have fun this summer, and honestly, I think we will to."

As we headed down to the lake, I realized that I had made friends. Actual friends. Im not saying I didnt have any back home, but all of them pretty much hung out with me to get closer to Jane. "Oh look! I see them now!" Kaitlyn said, waving to the 3. I looked over and took a deep breath. Connect 3 was just standing around the end of the dock, looking as handsome as always. "Hey Shane, Nate, Jason. Its nice to see you 3 again." Mitchie stated, hugging each of them, Kaitlyn following suit. "Hey dudes."

I stopped a little ways away from them, arms behind my back and looking at my shoes. "Oh, guys, this is Lilli. Its her first time here." I looked up when I heard Mitchie and smiled a bit. "Its nice to meet you Lilli. Im Shane, this is Nate, and thats Jason." I nodded as he held out his hand. I shook his hand and smiled at the other two. "Its nice to meet you guys too."

I went to stand by Mitchie and Kaitlyn again but tripped over a board and fell into the water. As I struggled to get to the surface, I cursed myself for not learning how to swim before I came here. As I gave up, I looked at the sun through the water, thinking that this was it. "Atleast I met Connect 3 and got the chance to have 2 actual friends before this." I thought, my vision blurring. Right before I passed out I saw a dark figure jump in and swim towards me.


End file.
